Family Porblems
by sylarbadass
Summary: What happens when Kendall dad give him a call. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**(WRITES BLOCK AS HIT ONCE MORE. SO THIS IS WHAT CAME OUT. ITS A LITTLE ONE SHOT.) ENJOY**

My big ass feet, and me I had to run into the kitchen table. I had gotten a call from my Uncle telling me he and my father were in town on a case and needed my help. So, that's why I am sneaking out of the apartment, well trying to. I was half way out the door when the kitchen light came on. I turn and saw Mom standing there; she was giving me that look. "Damnit!"

"Kendall Donald Knight where do you think you're going this late at night?" crap I was caught, I could never lie to her but this time I needed to. I couldn't tell her what I was going out to do.

"Mom I…" I didn't get the chance to say anything, she walked over to me and pulled something out from her back. My eyes got wide when I saw what he was. A big smile came right to my face.

"Mom, I love you and thank you and if I am not back by morning its dad fault." She walked over, kissed my head, and handed me her gun.

"Honey, what is it?"

"Werewolf" was all I said. I watched her walk back into the kitchen, she leaned down and opens up a small box and took out a bag. I knew very well what was in the bag. I smiled and took the bag from her. "Thanks mom, love you." With that, I walked out the door. I made it into the lobby to see my father and uncle standing there waiting for me.

"Mom caught you didn't she?" Uncle Sam said.

"Shut up, let's go. I need to be back before 10am. I have to be at the studio to record a new song tomorrow." I turned back to my uncle and dad to see them looking at me.

"I still can't believe you sing and dance in a boy band." My dad said.

"Hey, I wanted to play hockey, but thanks to James here I am." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Dean you sing all the time and I have seen you dancing in the bathroom." I let out a laugh. That would be a great sight to see. My dad hit Uncle Sam and me.

"Let's get hell out of here before I shot both of you." My dad said pushing both of us out of the way.

"This is going to be a fun night." I said.

"You have no idea." Uncle Sam said. We made it to the car and got in. I have missed this so much. This part of my life was hidden from my friends. Mom and Katie were the only ones that knew about this. I was a Winchester the same as Katie. Mom and dad had met after he saved her from a demon. They fell in love and thus here I am. Dad didn't want me to have this life but things don't work out the way you plain. He would come and visit when he could. When I was nine, he took me on my first hunt and I fell in love with the life. But, he still wanted me to have a normal life, that why he only came three times a year to see me. When I got older, he saw me more. When they needed me, I was there. There were so many times I wanted to tell my friends about my father, they just thoughts he left us. There was one person I did tell and that was Logan. I couldn't keep anything from him. We got together not long after Jo left and couldn't be happier. I could feel someone looking at me. I looked in the front seat to see dad watching me in the mirror and Sam looking at me.

"What?"

"You phone being going off for about 3 min now." I look down and heard it this time. "B-b-b-b-b-boyfriend, have you ever.. I saw the picture that was on it and smiled.

"Hey babe."

"Why didn't you wake me up and let me know that your dad called." Logan voice rang though the phone.

"You looked to cute sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up." I looked back in the front and got looks from both of them. I stuck my tongue out and gave them the bird.

"Cute my ass, Baby please be careful. I don't want to have to hear that something bad happen to you."

"You know me, I will be find."

"Yea I do and that's what worries me. Kendall please be safe." Logan always one to worry excessively But, that one thing I love about him.

"Babe, I will be fine. Loves you, know go back to bed. If you don't sleep Gustavo will kill both of us."

"Fine, love you and be safe."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone, and looked back to see two set of eyes watching me.

"Would you care to explain that phone call?" My dad asks me. I really didn't want to tell him just yet. I don't know how he would react about any of this.

"Not really. I would rather talk about the case and not my personal life." I saw both dad and Sam faces and I knew them. My personal life was going to be talked about first. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Fine, you wanna know about that call?"

"Hell yea. I want to know who my son is in love with, Spill."

"Dean leave him alone. If he doesn't want to tell us then don't push."

"Shut up Sam. Son, go head I am waiting. It's a long drive and we have the time. I mean I haven't seen you a year and I want to know what my only son has been up to." I knew my dad wasn't going to drop it. Stubbed asshole

"Fine, you remember Logan?" I saw my dad raise and eye brow. I wanted to laugh at that.

"Yea, but what does that have to do with that phone call?" Sam had the biggest smile on his face; he knew what I was trying to say.

"Dean you can't be that stupid?" Dad just gave him a look. I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing.

"Dad, Logan is my boyfriend. We have been together for a while now." Dad sat there looking at the road. He didn't look at me or Sam. I knew this would blow his mind. I thought it was rather funny, Dean Winchester a man of so many words, speechless.

"He isn't the tall one with great hair?"

"No, that would be James." I saw him relax his shoulders. That was a good sign.

"Thank God, I can't stand him." There were a few moments that nothing was said. I was getting worried. "Son, are you happy?"

"Yeah, very much so."

"Good. Now, that we got that out of the way, Back to the case." Sam shot me a smile and put the flashlight into his mouth and look down at the papers in hand. I was glad that was over with, now time for some family business.

"For the last month three women had gone missing, their heats ripped out. The death has been within the moon cycle of this month. The police have one man in there." I cut Sam off.

"Wait, are you talking about Dylan Underwood?" Sam turned to look at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Since when do you watch the news?"

"Logan watched it and I like doing things with him, so I watched the news."

"What happen to my son?" My dad said in his fake worried voice. I just shook my head.

"I fell in love, that's what happen. Hey, you don't have room to talk, I have seen you when mom is around. You turn into this sappy little person." Sam was laughing at both of us. For some reason he loves to watch us fight.

"That isn't true!"

"Yes it is!"

"As much as I love watching you two, we have a case." Dad and I looked at each other and smiled. Then we turned back to Sam. "Ok. Dylan Underwood, he was there when the last vics was murdered.

"Yea, but he wasn't there when the other two woman were murdered. He had an alibi to his where about." I said.

"True. So the 100 dollar question is who killed the other two vics?"

"Are we sure it's a werewolf killing these women? Could it be something posing as a werewolf?" I could see dad and Sam thinking it over. I mean come on there are other creatures out there that go for the heart first. It might not be what we all think it is.

"Dean, Kendall might be right. This could something else."

"Well there is only one way to find out." I knew that look in my father eyes. I got a wide smile on mine; this was going to be a fun night. We must have driven about 150 miles and we still had about 30 more to go. I forgot how much I hated being in this damn car. I was half-asleep when my phone went off this time. I jumped up casing Sam to do the same.

"You are going to get that?" Dad asked me. I bent down and grabbed my phone off the floor where it fell; I looked up and saw Carlos face on it. "Now what?" I thought to myself.

"Carlos its 2 in the morning what do you want?" I was still somewhat sleepy.

"I broke him! Kendall I broke him!" Carlos yelled into the phone. I had to pull it away from me ear, that's how loud he was.

"You broke who? Carlos you're not making any sense. Broke who?"

"Logan! Kendall I broke him! I didn't see him walking to the bathroom, I hit him with the door, and he fell off the.." I didn't let him finish what he was telling me. I got pissed off. I knew it wasn't his fault but still.

"Carlos! You knocked him off the fucking.."

"Kendall I didn't mean too! I didn't see him! He might have a broken arm and a few busted up ribs. I am so sorry. Your mom brought him to the hospital. He is fine though.

"Carlo when I get home you're so dead and I mean it!" I slammed the phone down. I look to the front seat; I could see dad and Sam where wondering what happen. "Carlos broke my boyfriend."

"I believe it." Dad told me. An hour past, we finally made it to the town. The whole town had a spooky vibe to it and that is never a good sign. We stop at the police station. We needed to question this Dylan Underwood, well more like give him the sliver test. As we got out of the car you could tell something was wrong. Dad turn to Sam and I, we knew to be ready. Sam and I walked to the back of the car and open the trunk.

"Damn do you guys ever clean? I got strange looks for them. I just smiled.

"Logan is rubbing off on me."

"That probably not the only thing he is rubbing." I head my dad say. I turn red and I knew he saw. "See, I told you."

"Dad!" He gave me a wink. I was going to say something to him when we all heard a woman scream. We look at each other then ran to where the screams were coming from, Dad motion for Sam and me to go around back while he made his way through the front. Sam and I had our guns raised, waiting for anything to come at us. We rounded the counter to see nothing there. It was quite, which was odd.

"This doesn't seem right does it?" I ask Sam. He nodded his head. We made our way to the building. Nothing seemed out of place, everything stood still. No noises, no people, nothing, that was until we head a gun shot and Dad yell. My heart started racing, I hope nothing has happen to dad. Sam and I took off running in the direction he was last seen in. We ran until we saw Dad. He was being held down by a demon.

"Dean!

"Dad!" Sam and I started to make our way over there when Dad yelled out.

"No, stay there is a tr…" Dad was thrown into the brick wall. I felt nothing but rage build up inside me. I didn't like anyone hurting my father. I went to move but something slammed me against the ground. I could feel pain coming to my body. I looked up to see a werewolf.

"Kendall! I heard Sam call out to me. I tried to move but I couldn't. My arms were pinned to the ground. I felt the best tear into my skin. I screamed out in pain. I knew I couldn't let him bit me. I tried to move once more but I was still pinned.

"Sam!" I cried out, as the best came down towards my neck, I heard a gunshot. I open my eyes up see a man standing behind the best. "Bobby!" I yelled as he walked over to me. He leaned down, slit the werewolf throat, and threw the body off me. He reached down and gave me a hand. Once up, I looked over to see Sam helping my father. He had blood dripping down his head. I am guessing from the wall he hit.

"Thanks bobby." Dad said. Damn we stuck at this. I went to move but I felt pain. I brought my hand to my neck.

"Shit." Bobby walked over to me and shifted my head to the left so he could get a better look at my wounds.

"You didn't get bit?" Sam asked me.

"No, thanks to grampus over here I am good." That got me a slap on the back of the head.

"What did I tell you? Do you not listen anymore? Wait you never listen. I told you boys to wait until I got here. This isn't just a werewolf, it's the one." I stopped him right there, he couldn't he talking about the one that..

"This is the one that tried to kill mom when she was still pregnant with me?" I saw dad's face. He looked worried.

"It's the same demon that commented it. Boys, did you at least stop the demon?" We all gave bobby a stupide look. Bobby shook his head and started walking back to the cars.

"Hey, the werewolf is dead right?" Dad asked.

We were heading back to the Palm Woods; this has been one hell of a night. This was going to be fun to explain all the scratches on me. I knew Logan was going to yell at me for not being careful; then again, maybe he will be so dropped up on painkiller he won't see. Speaking of that Carlos is dead when I see him.

"Your mother is going to kill me once she sees you." Dad said as we walked to 2J.

"You think that's going to be bad, Logan going to murder me once he sees how beat up I am." Sam just laughed. We were standing right outside the door, none of us wanted to open it. We knew once we did it was going to be worse than the demon and werewolf.

"Open it." Dad said pointing to the doorknob. I shook my head. I wasn't going to open it. Sam looked at us.

"Babies, it isn't going to be that bad. Jennifer isn't going to kill you Dean and Kendall your boyfriend can't be that bad." Dad and I shared a glance. Sam opens the door to Mom and Logan sitting there.

"Sam where he is?" My mom asked. I felt dad trenching up, he move so he was standing behind me. That is never a good think when dad hides.

"Jenn.." Slap. I jumped back. I was scared now. I saw Logan face and he didn't look happy. His hair was a messed up and he had cast on his right arm.

"Hey…." Slap, right across the back of my head. Dad and I saw Sam, he was smiling.

"Shut up Sam." We both said.

"Dean Winchester! I let you take our son on a hunt. Then I get a call from Bobby.. You bring our son back looking like this! He almost got killed didn't he?" Dad just stood there. "Dean answer me!"

"Jennifer, Dean was knocked out. He would have done everything to help him. But look Kendall is fine. Bobby came and saved him before he got bit by the werewolf." Sam said. I think that was the wrong thing to say. Mom walked over to Sam and slapped him to, I seen her turn to me. I wanted run. But Logan was standing there.

"Mom its fine, I didn't get bit. I am still here in one piece and I love you."

"Room now!" she said. I turn to Logan. I knew that look; I was going to get it.

"Mom you can't leave me in there with Logan." I said smiling at him. But, he just gave me a very stern look. That's was bad. I put my head down and started walking to Logan room and mine.

"Looks like we are both in for a mouth full." Dad said to me as I walked away. Whenever my family comes to town it ends aways in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

(I GOT BORED)

God I really hate when my father and uncle comes to town. Don't get me wrong I love them but damnit! I didn't even know that they were coming to town, I was at the studio sitting there with James while Gustavo bitched about something. Logan and Carlos didn't have to come in today, lucky them. I sat back in the chair and rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes, I just wanted to go back to bed and sleep for the rest of the day. Logan and I made had done some stuff last night. I smiled when I thought back to that. Gustavo was still bitching about what not to do tomorrow for something he got Big Time Rush to sing at, I really didn't care right now. So closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep when I heard someone voices. I though it sounds like Uncle Sam's but it couldn't be.

"Dean!" I shot out of bed and hit my head on something hard. I feel back into something soft holding my head.

"Son of a bitch!" I open my eyes and saw Sam leaning over me holding his head to, I was so damn confused. "Sam?"

"Thank god Dean I was getting worried." I slowly sat up in bed and felt pain come to my head and back.

"Dean, what are you talking about? I am not Dean." I looked at Sam; his face was somewhat in shock. That's when I watched him stand up, walk over to the table and picked up his phone.

(Dean POV)

I hate witches! Sam and I were outside of Main hunting a witch who was killing men that hurt her. We were doing all fine until I was thrown into a chipper, let's just say Sam saved me and let's leave it at that. I busted up my back and head. We made it back to the hotel and I went to bed, I needed some sleep, these days have been hell for me. I was falling asleep when I heard and felt something but I didn't think anything of it. I was enjoying my nap when I heard someone yelling, I groan and moved around without opening my eyes. "Sam, if you don't shut up I am going to take this gun and shot you with it!" I went to turn over and fell off something. I opened my eyes, looked up, and saw a woman and these two dudes looking at me.

"Kendall are you ok?" I heard that woman ask. I was confused and moved to stand up. I saw that I wasn't in the room. Kendall? Did she say Kendall; I ran to the mirror in the room and saw I was in my son's body. I turned to see everyone just watching me, I smiled and then my son's phone went off. I reached in my pocket and saw Sam face on the phone.

"Sam…."

(Kendall POV)

I heard Uncle Sam talking to someone on the phone. I got up and walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, he turned and gave me a look and hung up the phone.

"Well, we are have huge problem.." I looked down at myself and nodded my head. I was in my Dad's body and I am guess he went into mine. Wait! Dad was in my body!

"Sam, what the hell happen? Why I am I in Dad's body." I yelled out, I was now freaking out.

"Kendall you Dad and I were messing with a witch and I think she cured Dean before we killed her." Sam said all calmly. How can he be this clam! Dad and I are in each other's bodies. "Kendall clam down, we will figure this out."

"Sam, dad is in my body!" That's when his eyes grew big. I think Sam relied at the moment this wasn't a good idea. He grabbed me and we both headed out the door.

(Dean POV)

I hung up the phone with Sam and shook my head. Damn witches, I knew I had to get out of here and fast. I needed to get to Jennifer fast. Wait will the hell I am, Damn, I am going to have to go back in there. I think that was James in there with those other people, Crap. I opened the door and saw those people looking at me again.

"Well, now that you are done with your, I don't what to call it. You dogs are done now! But if any of you screw up tomorrow I am going to KILL you!" This big man yelled. I just looked at him. I was going to say something when I am guessing was James pulled me out into the hallway.

"Dude, what the hell was that about? You and Logan had too much fun last night?" I raised an eyebrow and then I got it. I went to open my mouth but I was cut off again. "Don't answer that question. Come on Carlos and Logan are waiting for us." I was thrown a pair a keys and smiled. You think this might be fun after all. I walked out the door and saw the car. My jaw dropped, I walked around the car and grinned.

"Sorry baby but daddy is going to enjoy this ride home." I said running my hands over the hood of the care, I walked over, open the door, got in, and ran my hands over the steering wheel.

"Kendall, you ok?" I nodded my head and turned the car on. I was about to put it in drive when my sons phone started to ring again. I saw Sam faces again.

"Please tell me you found a way to fix this?"

"Not yet, Dean, Kendall and I will be there within two days." Sam said. I can't be my son for Two days. I don't know how he acts.

(Kendall POV)

I was talking to dad on the phone when I heard James yelling in the background. This can't be good, That is when I heard someone on hit the something and I knew dad must have done something. I heard James yelling at dad and then nothing. "He is going to kill my friends before we can get there. How did this happen?

(Dean POV)

I drove up to where my son lives, open the door, and slammed it shut, His friend James was driving me crazy; I think if I had my gun I would have shot him. I walked up to 2j and open the door to see Jennifer sitting on the couch reading a book, this was going to be fun. I walked closer to her and she looked up and smiled.

"Hey honey, who was the studio today?" I stood there in place, I didn't more. I knew once I told her I would be getting it. "Kendall honey what is wrong?"

"That's the thing Jen, I am not Kendall. It is Dean, something happen when Sam and I were hunting some witches." Her eyes went wide and she placed the book on the table and stood up, walked over to me and just stood there.

"Dean, what happen and where is our SON?"

"I don't know! I went and lay down and then I woke up in our son's body!" Sam and Kendall are on their way over here. That is when Jen and I started yelling at each other. This wasn't my fault but yet I am getting blamed for it.

"Kendall where the hell are you?" I turned when I saw Kendall friend James walk in with a bloody nose.

"Dean! You gave James a bloody nose, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"He was bugging me! What did you want me to do Jen? Let him keep talking?" I turned around when I saw Katie and two other boys run in the room. Great this is just great. I looked back to Jen and gave her a look.

"Everyone but Logan and Katie, leave now!" she yelled making me jump. I saw the two other boys walk down the hall. "Explain"

"Katie, Logan, I am not Kendall. I am Dean, something happen and we switched bodies. I saw my little girl's eyes and she seemed happy.

"Daddy?" I nodded and she jumped into my arms. I picked her up and returned the hug as well. It had been so long since I have seen her. I placed her down and she smiled and looked back to my son's boyfriend.

"So, I am guessing Kendall is in your body?" He said.

"Yup."

(Kendall POV)

Sam and I needed to get back fast and fix this problem. The guys and I had this big thing we were going to sing at and then have an interview done after and I knew dad wouldn't be able to do this. I drove why Sam looked in the books to see if we could fix this.

"YES" he yelled out making me jump up, I looked his way and he smiled at me. "Sorry, but I found it! We need to hurry though; we only have 48 hrs. To fix this before you two end up staying like this forever.

"What? Sam?"

"Look just drive and drive fast."

(Dean POV)

I was enjoying this, not monster of bad food. A home cooked meal and some family time. Damn only, if Sam could see me know, he would be telling me all kind of shit. I sat there and watched my son's boyfriend and his other friend Carlos fight about fish breathing under water. I found it funny and every now and then, his other friend James would give me this look. I was looking around and didn't see Jen anywhere around that was until she came out of the hallway all dressed up. "And where do you think you're going?" I asked standing up and making my way over to her.

"Kendall, honey I told you I have a date tonight, did you forget?" She ask, shooting me a look.

"Yea, I forgot and I don't think you should be going on a date tonight when you have all of us to watch." I said, that is when she pushed me into the hall. "Jen, you're dating?

"Yes I am, remember we aren't together anymore. And you will not tell me who I can and cannot see."

"Yes I know that but I will not have my children meeting strange men that could hurt them. You don't ever know if they are human! Jen, you haven't forgotten…" I was cut off when there was a knock on the door. I smiled at Jen and ran from her and straight to the door.

"De…. Kendall!" she yelled down the hall. I smiled as I ran pass Kendall and Logan and right to the door. I stopped and open the door..

(Kendall POV)

I was drawn out of my sleep when my dad's phone started ringing. I looked down and saw my face on the phone.

"Hello." That is when I heard Logan's voice come on the line. I knew something had happen.

"Kendall… get here right now! Your dad just punched the shit out of your mom's date and then almost threw him out the window, Kendall your being arrested." I shook my head and looked to Sam he gave me that look.

"Logan, bail me out please." Let us just say Sam and I made it back in time to switch Dad and I back but there was still a problem. So that leads me to where I am right now, sitting in a jail cell. However, thank God the man mom was going out with dropped the charges thanks to Dad and the cop Dad decided to assault didn't have any memory of what happen. I am damn good with an spell book. Any who isn't is wonderful when my family comes to town.


End file.
